Under the moon s secret
by maka-chan
Summary: itasasu. En una inocencia casi enternecedora sasuke volvió a konoha. ¿ En que momento pensó en que sería blando con él?¿acaso creyó que lo esperarían con los brazos abiertos?¿porque creyó en que Naruto podría salvarlo? Ahora debía estar preso, junto con todos los ninjas renegados. -itachi...- dio un suspiro. Veía sus ojos en la luna, mientras sus manos recorrían su cintura.


..

..

Hola a todos! Hace tiempo que escribí este capítulo, lo tenía guardado, y me pareció bueno publicarlo. Aun no se bien cuál es el curso de la historia. Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

"_**Ella es la única testigo de lo que entre los barrotes acontece, del amor prohibido, de los besos el amor crece…"**_

..

..

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz de la luna se asomaba a través de la reja, acariciando su perlada piel, cubierta de dulce sudor. Se mantuvo con los ojos abiertos, mirándola.

"_Los barrotes de mi celda podrían derretirse, si ella se esforzara"-_ pensó, mientras observaba aquellos cabellos plateados enrollarse entre el frio metal.

Se levantó, desnudo, caminó lento y se acercó a la ventanilla, toco los barrotes, congelados, quebradizos. Sentía una presión en su estómago, los nervios lo invadían. De un solo movimiento, los quebró.

El ronquido de su compañero de celda lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, miro para todos lados, seguía recostado sobre el gélido cemento. Hace tiempo que soñaba despierto. El tipo a quien tenía abrazado, se removió en el piso, poniéndole una pierna encima, y el pelinegro lo miro de reojo, luego a la luna. Ésta lo seguía mirando, él lo seguía mirando. Sintió asco por si mismo.

Dio un suspiro y cerró los ojos, mañana continuaría viviendo el infierno.

..

..

* * *

Aun no amanecía, pero ya se sentía actividad en la prisión. Los gendarmes, mayoritariamente AMBUS, chocaban el filo de sus kunais con las celdas, despertando a sus ocupantes. Sonidos de cadenas de los reos y gritos por parte de los AMBUS se mezclaban en uno solo, mientras los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a inundar el recinto.

-¡Afuera todos, imbéciles!- gritaban-¡rápido, a las duchas!- La celda de Sasuke se abrió de golpe, y un AMBU ordenó lo usual. El pelinegro tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al baño, en fila junto a sus compañeros. Sentía el peso de los grilletes, y el ardor de los sellos sobre su espalda. Si no fuesen por estos últimos, podría ocupar sus ojos, o hacer cualquier invocación para salir de aquel lugar.

Cansado por el día de ayer, se despojó de su ropa y se puso debajo de la ducha. El agua recorría su piel, como suaves caricias, contorneando sus fuertes músculos. Sentía aquellas manos pasar por su pecho, bajar por su abdomen, como su lengua humedecía su cuello y susurraba a su oído. Un inaudible suspiro se escapó por su garganta.

-¡NOOOO!- grito uno de los reos-POR FAVOR!- suplicó. Abrió sus ojos de golpe, y miro en dirección de aquel alarido. Tres ninjas tenía agarrado a un pobre bastardo, uno de ellos lo tenían agarrado por detrás, y besaba su cuello, mientras los otros dos le propinaban golpes en el estómago. Un AMBU observaba la situación, sasuke pudo notar un brillo en sus ojos, a través de la máscara. Y supo que no haría nada, Sasuke no haría nada, nadie haría nada, pero todos sabían lo que vendría después. El pelinegro salió lo más rápido que pudo de las duchas, no era su lugar favorito.

Siguió caminado, mirando siempre a sus espaldas y de reojo a cada persona que pasaba por su lado, siempre perseguido, siempre en peligro. Todos esos años no habían pasado en vano, había aprendido a sobrevivir, además era un ninja, aunque ahí no había sellos, ni Sharingan, ni reglas, sólo puños y cuchillos. Nadie era tu amigo. De todas formas, ya nada le sorprendía de aquel lugar, ¿qué más podía esperar de la prisión más peligrosa del mundo ninja, donde estaban sólo los criminales más buscados? ¿En qué momento había decidido entregarse? ¿En qué momento pensó en que serían blandos con él? ¿No habían prometido Naruto y Sakura sacarlo de ahí? Rió para sus adentros, ya daba igual. Cualquier lugar en el que estuviera sería un infierno, si estaba sin él.

..

..

* * *

La hora del almuerzo había llegado, más no tenía hambre. El sol se reflejaba en su piel sudorosa, producto del entrenamiento físico. Jadeaba producto del esfuerzo, al igual que su acompañante. Llevaban tres horas bajo el sol, luchando cuerpo a cuerpo. Suigetsu se sentó en una banca que había cerca, Sasuke lo imitó. Se produjo un leve silencio, el pelinegro observo sin interés el lugar. Más ninjas como él entrenaban, liberando su furia, arremetiendo contra sus vidas. Le llamo la atención un hombre corpulento, pero genialmente ágil, y con un tono azulado en su piel y extrañas facciones de pez. El primo de su amigo, el compañero de akatsuki de él…

-Es hora de comer, ¿qué basura habrá hoy?- pregunto el peliblanco, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-mhp- se limitó a responder el pelinegro. Suigetsu era un chico de su estatura, de sonrisa traviesa sin miedo a nada. Si bien no era su real amigo, le había servido para sobrevivir. De alguna manera, le tenía aprecio. A demás daba buenas mamadas, concluyó el pelinegro- vamos- dijo resignado, se puso la polera y se encaminaron al casino, dejando atrás su sombra.

...

..

* * *

-¿!como que no es posible vieja?!- Grito agitado el rubio-es sasuke…-

-Lo siento Naruto, debe cumplir su condena. Ya hemos hablado de ésto. No quiero que se hable más del tema- dijo la rubia, dijo sin siquiera mirarlos. Kakashi sólo lo observaba, sabiendo de antemano el resultado.

-¡pero tsunade-sama!- trato de continuar la pelirrosa.

-¡Sakura! Ya es suficiente. Tiene permiso para retirarse, los 2, ahora.-sentencio la Hokague, dando un fuerte golpe en la mesa. Sakura y Naruto se miraron y se marcharon del lugar, dando un fuerte portazo. Kakashi se quedó adentro junto a la rubia.

-No es justo…Esto es mi culpa. Lo traje de vuelta para tenerlo encerrado- dijo con rabia Naruto, mientras golpeaba un árbol. Sakura sólo lo miraba, con la vista fija en el piso. Dio un suspiro.

-Tranquilo, lo vamos a sacar de ahí- sentenció su amiga.

..

* * *

Los días pasaban lento, demasiado para el gusto del portador del Sharingan. Las noches eran iguales, ya ni el sexo le parecía interesante. Ni siquiera sabía dónde se encontraba, no sabía si los días eran noches; o los minutos, años. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Unas gotas cayeron sobre su frente, y lentamente le siguieron sus compañeras. ¿Había llegado el invierno ya?

Hoy era lunes, lo sabía no porque llevara contando los días, sino porque todos los lunes llegaban los nuevos. Los encerraban durante el proceso, esperando ser asignados a otras celdas, y a nuevos compañeros. Aquel día llegaron un par de conocidos, entre ellos Hidan, que llevaba una mordaza en la boca, seguramente había hartado a sus captores. Detrás le seguía su compañero, kakuzu, con las manos y pies atados, y ojos vendados. Lo seguían otro que no conocía, una máscara le tapaba el rostro y estaba encadenado. Otros que no distinguió pasaron, y finalmente estaba Deidara.

-Carne fresca…-escucho comentar a sus compañeros entre risas, mientras se agarraban la entrepierna, y le hacían guiños a los nuevos.

Para su desgracia, le asignaron otra celda, junto a Orochimaru, Suigetsu, Hidan y otros dos nuevos.

...

* * *

Llegada la noche, estaba de vuelta en su celda y nuevamente lo acompañaba la luna. Observó los fríos muros. Nada. Orochimaru y Suigetsu estaban en la enfermería, Hidan en la sala de castigo y otro de los nuevos, camino al cementerio. Sasuke había salido ileso. Sentía su cuerpo pesado, observó al tipo nuevo que había llegado, con esa mascara. Estaba recostado dándole la espalda. No hablaba mucho. Dio un suspiro.

Se recostó en el piso, y comenzó a cerrar sus ojos. De pronto, sintió como le agarraban una muñeca. Abrió los ojos de golpe, tratando de zafarse del agarre, pero el nuevo era más fuerte. Le tomo la otra muñeca, lo levante y estampó contra la pared. El pelinegro soltó un gruñido de enojo. Realmente ya no quería pasar por eso nuevamente. Junto todas sus fuerzas y le dio un fuerte patada en el estómago a su agresor, quien lo soltó de inmediato. El pelinegro corrió a la puerta de la celda. Cerrada. Tendría que pelear. Miro atrás de él, estaba todo oscuro, ni la luna alumbraba el recinto. Maldijo a los sellos, cerró los ojos y agudizo sus sentidos. Sólo escuchaba su respiración. Repentinamente sintió cómo el maldito lo agarraba por atrás y lo tiraba sobre el piso boca abajo, aprisionándolo contra su cuerpo. El uchiha se removio bajo el peso, sin resultado. Sería violado, otra vez, sólo que no lloraría.

-hazlo rápido-dijo con voz fría. Se sintió el infinito silencio entre los dos.

-Sasuke, soy yo- dijo su captor, con su típico tono y un dejo de sorpresa ante lo que acaba de escuchar.

-Itachi…-

* * *

..

..

**Fin del capítulo! Hagan sus comentarios, o preguntas si no les quedo claro alguna cosa. Las cosas se van a ir aclarando a medida que avance la historia.**  
**muchos cariños**


End file.
